Kill No More
Description An assassin who swore never to kill again - Liola, was being chased by an assassination organization when he accidentally dropped into a parallel universe. In this chaotic, unorganized world, Liola continues to honor his promise. He tries his best to live the life of an ordinary person, but after a series of events occurred... He suddenly realized that actually, being an ordinary person is harder than being an assassin! Written by: Yu Wo List of Characters List of Characters here. =Table of Contents= Volume 1 * Chapter 1 : Fateful Meeting * Chapter 2 : Purity * Chapter 3 : Pink Big-Eyed Child * Chapter 4 : Liola is a Dragon Knight? * Chapter 5 : Breakfast Interlude * Chapter 6 : Knight's Duel * Chapter 7 : Dragon's Contract * Chapter 8 : Survival in the Wilderness Volume 2 * Chapter 1 : Strange Ruins * Chapter 2 : Mystery of the Cross Necklace * Chapter 3 : Light and Darkness * Chapter 4 : Silver Mask is such a bas—— * Chapter 5 : Liola's Rage * Chapter 6 : Lancelot's Apprentice * Chapter 7 : The Strongest Student Dormitory in History * Chapter 8 : Difficult Decisions Volume 3 * Chapter 1 : Meeting between the Master and Apprentice * Chapter 2 : Six Forbidden Sins * Chapter 3 : Method for Dual Identity Dating * Chapter 4 : Violet College * Chapter 5 : Holy Knight * Chapter 6 : Seal * Chapter 7 : Worthy of Consideration as a Godly Healer * Chapter 8 : Forbidden Black Rose Volume 4 * Chapter 1 : Running Away from Home * Chapter 2 : A Dark Street * Chapter 3 : Sacrifice * Chapter 4 : Operation Rescue Liola * Chapter 5 : Kai-glow-ser * Chapter 6 : The Voice of the Dragon Cross Necklace * Chapter 7 : Gelouroy * Chapter 8 : X-rank Showdown Volume 5 * Chapter 1 : Anise's possessions * Chapter 2 : The Real Ordinary * Chapter 3 : Aunt * Chapter 4 : The Superiority * Chapter 5 : The Broken Seal * Chapter 6 : Storm of Blood * Chapter 7 : Method for Vindictive Barbecue * Chapter 8 : Cappuccino Volume 6 * Chapter 1 : Unclearable Suspicion * Chapter 2 : The Moon Beauty Lila * Chapter 3 : Blood Wolf's Bad News * Chapter 4 : The Mystery of the Past * Chapter 5 : Recovering the Dragon Cross Necklace * Chapter 6 : Identity Exposed * Chapter 7 : Becoming another world's, two people, two dragon. * Chapter 8 : Taoist Volume 7 * Chapter 1 : Master Lee's Request * Chapter 2 : The Sun Cult * Chapter 3 : Liola's Confusion * Chapter 4 : Battle between Dragons and Snakes * Chapter 5 : Lin's Family Tragedy * Chapter 6 : Anise's Letter * Chapter 7 : Emperor of Martial Arts * Chapter 8 : The Leader * Side Story: Hazy Moon Volume 8 * Chapter 1 : Truth about Satan * Chapter 2 : Kaiser's Path, Liola's Road * Chapter 3 : Daylight's Road * Chapter 4 : One Goal, Three Journeys * Chapter 5 : One Soul, Two Names * Chapter 6 : The Framing * Chapter 7 : The Common Result * Chapter 8 : Biography of Young Beelzebub Volume 9 * Chapter 1 : Deathmatch Between Companions * Chapter 2 : Meinan and Purity * Chapter 3 : The Return * Chapter 4 : Father * Chapter 5 : Elder sister, and the Younger Brother * Chapter 6 : The Fortune-teller, Mocha * Chapter 7 : The Dragon Emperor's Heart * Chapter 8 : Extra Chapter - Misery Volume 10 * Chapter 1 : Silver Moon Knight * Chapter 2 : Immediate Knight * Chapter 3 : The Final Tear * Chapter 4 : Baolilong, Grown Up * Chapter 5 : Aklan's Sorcery Academy * Chapter 6 : Everyone's Standpoint * Chapter 7 : When Coffee was still Coffee Volume 11 * Chapter 1 : An Attack Order * Chapter 2 : Let's go find Liola * Chapter 3 : Shadow of Death * Chapter 4 : Righteous Recovery * Chapter 5 : Framed Again * Chapter 6 : Rescue * Chapter 7 : The person who should have been sacrificed * Chapter 8 : Being Lost is a foreshadow to being Nomad Volume 12 * Chapter 1 : Souls Constraints * Chapter 2 : Barbecue Worker Liola * Chapter 3 : Appearance of the Older Brother * Chapter 4 : The Conqueror's Desire * Chapter 5 : Sudden Assault on the Secret Base * Chapter 6 : Buddies' Reunion * Chapter 7 : Gamble * Chapter 8 : Eve of Gambling Volume 13 * Chapter 1 : Loyalty without oath * Chapter 2 : Abnormal Magic Duel * Chapter 3 : Black Hole Project * Chapter 4 : The Strongest Summon * Chapter 5 : As Brothers * Chapter 6 : Past * Chapter 7 : A Dragon's Duel between Father and Son * Chapter 8 : Final Battle * Chapter 9: Kill No More * Chapter 10: A world filled with smile Category:Kill No More